warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Broken Code
}} The Broken Code is the seventh arc of the ''Warriors'' series.Revealed on HarperCollins It follows the Clans by the lake, set after the events of A Vision of Shadows.Revealed on Kate's Blog The main characters are Shadowsight, Rootpaw, and Bristlefrost and their struggles to bring back StarClan, who have gone mysteriously silent. Bramblestar's body has been taken over by an unknown cat. Concept development : Summary : Books ''Lost Stars :Life among the five warrior cat Clans has not always been peaceful. But as bitter leaf-bare season decends on the lake territories, warriors on all sides have set aside their differences to focus on survival. :Yet this leaf-bare brings with it not only scarce prey, sickness, and deadly cold, but also a threat to the very fabric of warrior code--the Clans' connection with their ancestors in StarClan. In ShadowClan, a young medicine cat apprentice is plagued by a terrifying vision that will shape the fate of all five Clans... and reveal and threat they must face alone.Revealed in Lost Stars, cover page The Silent Thaw :ThunderClan's beloved leader, Bramblestar, has escaped a narrow brush with death, assuring all five Clans that StarClan is still watching over them, even if they have remained strangely silent. But when Bramblestar's ghost begins to haunt Rootpaw, the SkyClan apprentice knows something is terribly wrong. Bramblestar is alive and well--so why is his spirit asking Rootpaw for help? :The only cat who may have an answer is medicine cat apprentice Shadowpaw, who has received a frightening vision naming cats from several Clans who have broken the warrior code. But is StarClan really calling for these codebreakers to be punished?Revealed in The Silent Thaw, cover page Veil of Shadows : Darkness Within : Characters Main characters *Bristlefrost *Shadowsight *Rootpaw Major characters *Bramblestar *Tigerstar *Squirrelflight *Bramblestar's impostor Supporting characters *Needlepaw *Stemleaf *Spotfur *Puddleshine *Tree *Lionblaze *Jayfeather *Harestar *Mistystar *Dovewing Important events |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffb5b2; text-align:left;" | ''Lost Stars |A harsh leaf-bare descends upon the Clans, and the connection with StarClan is cut off. Shadowpaw seems to be the only one who can still communicate with them, and Bramblestar dies. However, after over a day of being dead, he is revived, but begins acting strangely. |- style="width: 100%; background:#ffd0af; text-align:left;" | The Silent Thaw |With newleaf approaching, the Clans are shocked to learn that StarClan remains silent. Bramblestar's impostor starts a tyrannical rule of ThunderClan, posing as ThunderClan's leader and punishing several cats who wrong the warrior code in the slightest. Several cats become aware that the real Bramblestar is a ghost, and desire to see the true Bramblestar back in his rightful place as ThunderClan's leader. |- style="width: 100%; background:#f4ffaf; text-align:left;" | Veil of Shadows | |} Publication history : Trivia Author statements *Kate teased the reveal of the series by hinting "the return of a controversial character". **Kate also teased that the character who will receive the most character development will be "someone you'd never expect". See also *Erin Hunter *''Warriors'' books *Arcs *''The Broken Code'' arc External links * Notes and references de:Das gebrochene Gesetzfi:The Broken Codefr:Septième cycleru:Нарушенный закон Category:Arcs Category:Main arcs Category:The Broken Code arc